Sozimo Prime's new life
by Bijuui9
Summary: After a succesful carreer, Harry Potter retires, chosing to spend his life at his mansion. At the age of 110 he finishes a new project and gets attacked in his own home.A bomb explodes, Harry takes of in his jet and vanishes with a bang.Waking up in Primus' realm wasn't what he had in e God offers him a new life as one of his own, how will Sozimo handle living his new life?
1. Prologue

Back ground information, to help you understand what happens in the actual story. It's long but you might find it useful.

StellarYear: 1 million years

Mega Year: 1000 years

Meta Year: 500 years

Lightyear: 100 years

Meta cycle: 20 years

Stellar Cycle= 5 years=500 human years

Trimara: 3 years

Solar cycle= 1 year= 100 human years

Mega cycle= 6 months= 50 human years

Deca cycle= 1 month= 8.3 human years

quartex= 3 months= 24.9 human years

Orbital Cycle= one day, 24 hours=0.29 human years

Orn= 12 hours= 0.14 human years

Vorn= 6 hours=0.07 human years

Norn=1 hour

Joor= 1 hour

Breem=10 minutes

Groon=1 week=2 human years

Meta cycle=9 months= 74.7 human years

klik=5 minutes

Astro second: 1 second

"Computer systems, AI's speaking"

_**'Death and Primus speaking in mindscapes'**_

_'Mental/interface link communication'_

"Cybertronian"

_"Parseltongue"_

_**"Cybertronian Decepticon dialect"**_

_**"Language of the Primes"**_

"Russian"

"_English"_

**"French****" **

=Italian=

_=Scottish=_

=Norse=

_**=Welsh=**_

**=Dutch=**

_=German=_

_**=Greek=**_

&Gaelic&

_&Old English&_

&Egyptian&

_&Ancient Egyptian&_

**&Latin&**

_**&Ancient Latin&**_

**&Goblygook& **

[Portuguese]

_[Mere speech] _

[Ancient Goblygook]

**[Hebrew] **

_[Kush]_

_**[Babylonian] **_

**[Ancient Runes]**

Aztect

** Mayan **

_ Sindarin _

Dwarfs 

#Chinese#

**#Japanese# **

"(Commlink)"

**"Sparkling speech"**

* * *

Harisson James Potter Black, born on the 31st of July 1980 to the late Lord James Harold Potter and the late Lady Lilly Potter nee Evans, is the Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of; Potter Black Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, Le Fay, Enchanters and Flamel. Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell. He is the honorary member of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom, Deleacour, Krumm, Zabini, Greengrass, Nott and Flint. He's the honorary member of the House of Lovegood. He's an animorphmagus, a transmorphmagus, a metamorphmagus, a mage, a telepath, a touch telepath, an empath, a precognitive seer, a seer, he can see the past and the future, he can see what can might happen and what might me the future. He's a master of Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Transmutation, Zombie making, Ghoul making, Inferi Making, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Astronomy, Divination, Ancient Runes, Warding, Wand crafting, Broom crafting, Spell crafting, Curse Breaking, Dark Magic, Light Magic, Blood Magic, Soul Magic expert, Master of Necromancy, Master of Magic and Death. Material Arts Master, Master at Archery, Master Swordsman, Mathematist, linguist in English, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, French, Dutch, German, Italian, Arabic, Russian, Scottish, Norse, Welsh, Greek, Egyptian, Finnish, Gaelic, Old English, Ancient Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Latin, Ancient Latin, Goblygook, Portuguese, Mere speech, Ancient Goblygook, Hebrew, Kush, Babylonian, Ancient Runes, Aztecs, Mayan, Sindarin, Dwarfs,

Cybertronian, Cybertronian Decepticon dialect, Cybertronian Autobot dialect, language of the primes

Eight of the 40 order members survived of which only two where part of the first order. In total only 15 people survived, all where either part of the order or the DA.

All of them decided to stay in England to help the society build up again. Kingsley Shacklebolt became the minister of magic, Minerva McGonagal became the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Remus John Lupin became the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Charlie took up the post of Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Hermione, after getting her N.E.W.T.S Became the History teacher after she had received her credentials when she was twenty one. Ronald Weasly became and Auror after his three years of training. The twins continued their prank shop, with Luna helping them out even though she also managed the Quibbler after her fathers death in the war. Neville Longbottom became Lord Longbottom and the Herbology Professor. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan both took up a career as teachers at Hogwarts. Dean became the Transfiguration's professor and Seamus,amazingly, became the charms Professor. Draco Malfoy, being cleared of all charges, became Lord Malfoy and the Potions Professor.

During his years at the Dursley's and at Hogwarts he also began learning: Natural Science, Physical Science, Physics, Chemistry, Potions, mathematics, Chronology, Nuclear Astrophysics, engineering work, Botany, Herbology, Zoology, Life science, geoscience and human biology. Chemical engineering; Chemical engineering comprises the application of physical and biological sciences to the process of converting raw materials or chemicals into more useful or valuable forms.

Bio-molecular engineering; Focuses on the manufacturing of bio-molecules.

Materials engineering; Involves the properties of matter and its applications to engineering

Ceramic engineering; the theory and processing of raw oxide material (e.g. alumina oxide), and advanced material that are polymorphic, polycrystalline, oxide, and non-oxide ceramics.

Crystal engineering; the design and synthesis of molecular solid-state structures

Molecular engineering; Focuses on the manufacturing of molecules.

Process engineering; Focuses on the design, operation, control, and optimization of chemical processes.

Petroleum refinery engineering; the design of processes related to the manufacture of refined products.

Environmental engineering; The application of engineering to the improvement and protection of the environment.

Ecological engineering; the design, monitoring and construction of ecosystems

Hydraulic engineering; the planning, development and maintenance of water resources and the application of hydrology.

Structural engineering; The engineering of structures that support or resist structural loads

Architectural engineering; application of engineering principles to building design and construction

Computer engineering; The design and control of computing devices with the application of electrical systems

Software engineering; The application of a systematic, disciplined, quantifiable approach to the development, operation, and maintenance of software, and the study of these approaches; that is, the application of engineering to software.

Hardware engineering; Designing, developing, and testing various computer equipment. Can range from circuit boards and microprocessors to routers.

Electronic engineering; The design of circuits that use the electromagnetic properties of electrical components such as resistors, capacitors, inductors, diodes and transistors to achieve a particular functionality.

Control engineering; focuses on the modeling of dynamic systems and the design of controllers using electrical circuits, digital signal processors and micro-controllers

Telecommunications engineering

Optical engineering; The design of instruments and systems that utilize the properties of electromagnetic radiation.

Power engineering; The generation, transmission and distribution of electricity, and the design of devices such as transformers, electric generators, electric motors, high voltage engineering and power electronics.

Mechanical engineering comprises the design, analysis and usage of heat and mechanical power for the operation of machines and mechanical systems.

Aerospace Engineering; Also known as Aeronautical engineering concerns the design, construction, and science of both air and space vehicles, primarily on the systems level. Further concerned with the science of force and physics that are particular only to performance in Earth's atmosphere and the expanse of space.

Acoustical engineering; Concerns the manipulation and control of vibration, especially vibration isolation and the reduction of unwanted sounds

Manufacturing engineering; Concerns dealing with different manufacturing practices and the research and development of systems, processes, machines, tools and equipment.

Thermal engineering ; Concerns heating or cooling of processes, equipment, or enclosed environments

Vehicle engineering The design, manufacture and operation of the systems and equipment that propel and control vehicles

Automotive engineering, the design, manufacture and operation of motorcycles, automobiles, buses and trucks

Naval architecture; the design, construction, operation and support of marine vehicles and structures.

Applied engineering; The field concerned with the application of management, design, and technical skills for the design and integration of systems, the execution of new product designs, the improvement of manufacturing processes, and the management and direction of physical and/or technical functions of a firm or organization. Applied Engineering degree programs typically include instruction in basic engineering principles, project management, industrial processes, production and operations management, systems integration and control, quality control, and statistics.

Automation/Control systems/Mechatronics/Robotics

Computer-aided Drawing & Design (CADD)

Construction, Electronics, General, Graphics, Manufacturing, Nanotechnology

Biological engineering; The application of engineering principles to the fields of biology and medicine.

Biomedical engineering, the application of engineering principles and techniques to the medical and biological sciences

Genetic engineering, the design and development of techniques to directly manipulate an organism's genes

Biochemical engineering; the design and construction of unit processes that involve biological organisms or molecules

Tissue engineering

Protein engineering; the development of useful or valuable proteins

Building services engineering; Building services engineering, technical building services, architectural engineering, or building engineering is the engineering of the internal environment and environmental impact of a building. It essentially brings buildings and structures to life.

Mechanical engineering,

HVAC: Heating, ventilation and air conditioning

Electrical engineering,

Artificial lighting and emergency lighting,

ICT: Communication lines, telephones and IT networks

Low voltage (LV) systems, containment, distribution, distribution boards and switchgear

Lightning protection

Security, CCTV, and alarm systems

Vertical transportation: Escalators and lifts

Fire engineering, including fire detection and fire protection

Natural lighting design

Building facades engineering

Energy supply - gas, electricity and renewable sources

Energy engineering, Energy engineering is a broad field of engineering dealing with energy efficiency, energy services, facility management, plant engineering, environmental compliance and alternative energy technologies. Domain of Energy Engineering expertise combines selective subjects from the fields Chemical Mechanical and Electrical Engineering. It is an interdisciplinary program which has relativity with electrical, mechanical and chemical engineering

Solar engineering; Solar Energy Engineering includes designing and building services based on solar energy, solar energy product development, solar PV systems, Solar Product Manufacturing and Solar Systems Integration.

Wind engineering, Wind engineering analyzes effects of wind in the natural and the built environment and studies the possible damage, inconvenience or benefits which may result from wind. In the field of structural engineering it includes strong winds, which may cause discomfort, as well as extreme winds, such as in a tornado, hurricane or heavy storm, which may cause widespread destruction

Manufacturing engineering, the ability to plan the practices of manufacturing, to research and develop the tool, processes, machines and equipment, and to integrate the facilities and systems for producing quality products with optimal expenditure.

Component engineering; the process of assuring the availability of suitable components required to manufacture a product.

Systems engineering; focuses on issues such as logistics, the coordination of different teams, automatic control of machinery for complex engineering projects

Construction engineering; the planning and management of construction projects

Textile Engineering; The design and analysis of logistical and resource systems, product design, and development.

Safety engineering; assuring that a life-critical system behaves as needed even when pieces fail

Reliability engineering, optimizing asset maintenance to minimize whole of life cost

Mechatronics A hybrid of mechanical and electrical engineering, Commonly intended to examine the design of automation systems.

Robotics, Instrumentation engineering, Avionics, the design of electronics and systems on board an aircraft or spacecraft.

Nanoengineering; The practice of engineering on the nanoscopic scale

Nuclear engineering; The application of nuclear processes to engineering

Petroleum engineering; The application of engineering principles to drilling for and producing crude oil and natural gas

Reservoir engineering, the application of scientific principles to study the flow of fluids in underground reservoirs so as to obtain a high economic recovery.

Drilling engineering, the design and application of equipment and techniques to drill wells.

Production engineering, the design and application of equipment and techniques to bring well fluids to the surface and then separate out the various components.

His life mostly went according to the books, except he's smarter, more intelligent than in the books and stronger. He studies in secret as explained before and his life at the Dursley's is much worse than hinted at in the books. After he was placed in the care of the Dursley's by Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore his life went down hill . When he was found on the early morning of the first of November 1981 a day after the death of his parents his Aunt had screamed loudly. She later claimed that she had seen a large rat, when a neighbor asked why she had screamed. But in reality she had seen her nephew laying on her doorstep. She had scooped him up, gone inside and had dumped the boy on the kitchen table before she had her husband read the letter. From then on they both decided to try and stamp the magic out of Harry. The little boy was put in the cupboard under the kitchen sink until he turned six then he was moved to the cupboard under the stairs. He's always yelled at, called names like freak and abnormal, he's beaten, kicked, hit, abused and used as a slave. As soon as he turned four he was forced to clean the floors, dust of shelves, bookcases and any other surface that ever had dust on it. When he turned six he was forced to learn how to cook and how to tend to the garden. In the beginning he made mistakes and was punished for it. Whenever he did accidental magic he was punished badly, usually he was hit with a frying pan by his aunt or his uncle would kick him or hit him with a belt.

He always knew that he was different and thus he began to learn how to control his energy. He didn't know that it was magic yet but he did know that it wasn't normal to his Aunt and Uncle. So he tried to control it as much as he could. His intellectual brain told him that it would be much safer for him to show as less of the un-natural freakish energy as possible, so he learned how to control it. Eventually he used it to help him do his chores faster and to keep his uncle a bit calmer but it didn't always work.

Because of his higher than average IQ and his photographic memory he learned abnormal fast. Reading one thing only once was enough to make it stick in his brain, even just hearing about it was enough for him to learn. When he got to Hogwarts he only learned faster and better due to spells and potions he found when reading in the library. To other people he would seem to be a genius as he had doctorates, diplomas, certificates, master degrees, doctoral degrees, bachelor degrees. He received them all because he studied, using several potions and spells to learn and memorize things faster. He basicly crammed hundreds of years of knowledge into his mind with the help of potions to increase his brain capacity and allow his mind to handle the information. In combination with the spells and the fact he was a master at occlumency he increased his brain capacity to almost a hundred procent, making him the smartest person alive. The IQ test he took part in all showed he had an IQ above the 130, meaning he was by far the most learned person alive on earth.

After the war, he baffled the world when he took his exams and graduated without going to an actual university. He claimed he got help from a few people on the internet but learned everything mostly on his own. His experience in the subjects came from what experiments he did during his school years. Which was true as he used the room of requirement to create a room where time would go slower than on the outside. One day would be a year in the room and he liked that very much. He used a de-aging potions to ensure he would not age, after all he didn't want people to find out what he was capable off.

After the war he did not have to worry about that and openly showed just how much he had fooled people all the time. In 1998 he took his O.W.L.S again and received the highest scores ever seen, after that he took his N.E.W.T.S again receiving the highest scores ever seen. As the exams were self updating and automatically added another portion to it the more knowledge the student showed he ended up not only taking his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S but also his masteries in all magical subjects with the exception of the so called dark and illegal subjects. In 1999 and 2000 when he got his doctorates, diploma's, certificates, master degrees, doctoral degrees and bachelor degrees he stunned everyone. Some accused him of cheating and a few universities made him do the exams again, this time under extreme surveillance, camera's and professors were watching him closely for any sign of cheating as he did the tests. But he came out clean each time with the same scores as the tests he did before. So people had no choice but to accept that he was a genius and received the scores on his own due to sheer hard work.

In 2001 he took martial arts classes, advancing quickly do to the training he had received during the war. Various Order members had taught him how to fight in between school periods, mostly during Christmas holidays whenever they could. Moody had been one of the few who had taught him how to handle blades and firearms as well. And he had kept up his training during school as well, using the room of requirement and the time chamber there. But he wanted to get a certificate as proof of his mastery of the arts so he took classes. And whenever he was asked to demonstrate a move, stance, kata or position he did so without questioning and seemingly with ease. He observed the teachers and that was how he managed to erase any flaws in his own fighting styles.

Because he showed so much promise and experience with each martial arts he took, in some more than others, he was often asked to help with the demonstrations. He used those times to improve his skills as he did in his free time. Sometimes he was asked to spar with the older students and sometimes he was asked to spar with the teacher. He learned fast and at the end of 2002 he had achieved masteries in many martial art forms. Judo, Tai-Kwando, Kung-Fu, Tai-Chi, Kendo, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Wrestling, Metallikato, Circuit-Su, Ken-Jutsu, Knife handling, Boken, Nun-chuck handling, firearms handling, whip handling, self defense and a few more. He spent until 2004 perfecting his styles and getting better while he also took lessons from so called ninja's in Japan. By 2004 he was better at stealth and disguise than any ninja ever known in Japan and that was saying something. He was silent, stealthy, knew how to kill, dismember, silence, abduct, dismember and torture in hundreds perhaps even thousands of ways. He could move without a sound, blend in with the shadows until it seemed he was invisible and he could become invisible. He could use anything as a weapon, from marbles to simple toothpicks and even rubber bands.

In the year 2004 he began to work for the military. He rose through the ranks at a rapid pace due to the experience he had gotten during the war and due to his knowledge and intellect. He invested a lot of money into various muggle companies, all successful investings. But as years went by he quickly noticed that he wasn't aging. And he also noticed that while others died from mortal wounds, those same wounds didn't seem to be able to kill him. In 2005 he was promoted to the rank of Colonel. In 2007 he gained the rank of Lieutenant General, at the young age of 27. Two years later in 2009 he was promoted to the rank of Major General. And while he was supposed to do desk work like any other of his rank he chose to do field work and dangerous missions.

As years went by he spent his free time training and learning. He did most of it on the military base he was stationed at, although he sometimes got transferred to a different base. He helped train new recruits and even helped other soldiers, some of lower rank some of the same rank train and prefect their skills. He had gotten a reputation of being the best of best. A soldier who was known to come out of highly lethal situations without a scratch or just with a few scrapes and bruises. Sometimes he got out with more injuries but he always came out of any situation alive and well. He was known to be cold, ruthless, vicious and brutal during missions but also a brilliant leader who never left anyone behind be it man woman or child. He was fast, dangerous, swift, deadly, a genius and a predator. His skills became well known over the years and many wanted to serve under him, accompany him on missions or see him in a fight.

Those who had the pleasure of serving with him on a team spread word of his skills as a swordsman. They spoke of his skills in battle, of his unique and effective tactics, of his skills in aquiering Intel and information from anything and anyone. Lesser rumors told of his skill to get any piece of equipment, no matter how old the technology or vehicle was, working. One lieutenant who served under him during an under cover operation in Afghanistan, even said that Harry had managed to get an old beat up tank, left over from world war one, working. He had even managed to get it shooting and had used it effectively against the enemy troops.

Harry had, of course reported all that in detail but most of the reports he wrote were classified as top secret. Then again he had managed to enter the Black operation Forces and Special Operation Forces within record time. And he had been the youngest soldier to ever become a Major General. But he had earned it through sheer hard work, courage, a brilliant mind, determination and skill.

In his entire career he earned dozens of medals, ribbons and awards. Those being:

Basic Military training honory Graduate 1x Distinguished pistol shot badge 1x

Bronze Excellence in Competition Riffle Badge 1x Combat action medal 1x

Bronce Excellence in Competition Pistol Badge 1x Presidential Unit Citation 1x

Silver excellence in competition riffle badge 1x Gallant Unit Citation 1x

Silver excellence in competition pistol shot badge 1x Outstanding Unit Award 1x

Small arms Expert Marksmanship badge 1x Distinguished rifleman badge 1x

Combat readiness medal 1x Organizational Excellence Award 1x

Military training instructor badge 1x Victorian Cross 4x

Selfless Cross 4x Valor award 3x

National award 3x Eagles Award 2x

Knight of the Order of the British Empire medal 2x The Royal Red Cross 3x

Knight grand cross of the Order of the British Empire 2x Medal of Honor 3x

Purple Heart 3x The George Cross 2x

Golden Order of Merlin First Class 4x Silver Order of Merlin Second Class 3x

Outstanding Sniper of the Year ribbon 1x Snipers recognition ribbon 1x

Snipers medal 1x Snipers training ribbon 1x

Snipers valor award 2x Snipers command award for valor 3x

Snipers scroll of appreciation 5x Snipers exceptional service award 3x

Snipers Cross 4x Snipers distinguished service medal 1x

Snipers over seas short tour service ribbon 1x Snipers over seas long tour service ribbon 1x

Snipers expeditionary service ribbon 1x Snipers longlivity service ribbon 1x

Snipers Meritorious Unit Award 1x Snipers commendation medal 1x

Snipers combat action medal 1x Snipers good conduct medal 1x

Outstanding Airman of the Year ribbon 1x Air force recognition ribbon 1x

Airman's medal 1x Air force training ribbon 1x

Air force valor award 2x Air force command award for valor 3x

Air force scroll of appreciation 5x Air force exceptional service award 3x

Air force Cross 4x Air force distinguished service medal 1x

Air force over seas short tour service ribbon 1x Air force over seas long tour service ribbon 1x

Air force expeditionary service ribbon 1x Air force longlivity service ribbon 1x

Air force Meritorious Unit Award 1x Air force commendation medal 1x

Air force combat action medal 1x Air an space campaign medal 3x

Air force good conduct medal 1x Aerial achievement medal 1x

Outstanding Marine of the Year ribbon 1x Marines medal 1x

Marine forces recognition ribbon 1x Marines training ribbon 1x

Marines valor award 2x Marines command award for valor 3x

Marines scroll of appreciation 5x Marines exceptional service award 3x

Marines Cross 4x Marines distinguished service medal 1x

Marines over seas short tour service ribbon 1x Marines over seas long tour service ribbon 1x

Marines expeditionary service ribbon 1x Marines longlivity service ribbon 1x

Marines Meritorious Unit Award 1x Marines good conduct medal 1x

Outstanding Navy Seal of the Year ribbon 1x Navy seals medal 1x

Navy Seals recognition ribbon 1x Navy Seals training ribbon 1x

Navy Seals valor award 2x Navy Seals command award for valor 3x

Navy Seals scroll of appreciation 5x Navy Seals exceptional service award 3x

Navy Seals Cross 4x Navy Seals distinguished service medal 1x

Navy Seals over sea short tour service ribbon 1x Navy Seals over sea long tour service ribbon 1x

Navy Seals expeditionary service ribbon 1x Navy Seals longlivity service ribbon 1x

Navy Seals Meritorious Unit Award 1x Navy Seals good conduct medal 1x

Outstanding Army Ranger of the Year ribbon 1x Army Rangers badge 1x

Army Rangers recognition ribbon 1x Army Rangers training ribbon 1x

Army Rangers valor award 2x Army Rangers command award for valor 3x

Army Rangers scroll of appreciation 5x Army Rangers exceptional service award 3x

Army Rangers Cross 4x Army Rangers distinguished service medal 1x

Army Rangers over sea short tour service ribbon 1x

Army Rangers over sea long tour service ribbon 1x

Army Rangers expeditionary service ribbon 1x Army Rangers longlivity service ribbon 1x

Army Rangers Meritorious Unit Award 1x Army Rangers good conduct medal 1x

Outstanding Black Operative of the Year ribbon 1x Black Operations badge 1x

Black Operations recognition ribbon 1x Black Operations training ribbon 1x

Black Operations valor award 2x Black Operations command award for valor 3x

Black Operations scroll of appreciation 5x Black Operations exceptional service award 3x

Black Operations Cross 4x Black Operations distinguished service medal 1x

Black Operations over seas short tour service ribbon 1x

Black Operations over seas long tour service ribbon 1x

Black Operations expeditionary service ribbon 1x Black Operations longlivity service ribbon 1x

Black Operations Meritorious Unit Award 1x Black Operations good conduct medal 1x

Outstanding Special Operative of the Year ribbon 1x Special Operations badge 1x

Special Operations recognition ribbon 1x Special Operations training ribbon 1x

Special Operations valor award 2x Special Operations command award for valor 3x

Special Operations scroll of appreciation 5x Special Operations exceptional service award 3x

Special Operations Cross 4x Special Operations distinguished service medal 1x

Special Operations over seas short tour service ribbon 1x

Special Operations over seas long tour service ribbon 1x

Special Operations expeditionary service ribbon 1x

Special Operations longlivity service ribbon 1x Special Operations Meritorious Unit Award 1x Special Operations good conduct medal 1x

He liked doing missions and he did them frequently. But as the wars became worse with the day and the terrorist treats increased all over the world... So did the missions and some took longer and longer with each passing day. His reputation had spread to all over the world and a prize had been put on his head by various terrorist groups, who wanted him dead and gone. They didn't like it when he came, killed off a good portion of their forces, stole weapons and Intel and then left with an explosion that practically painted a gigantic bulls eye on their heads.

Assassination attempt after attempt was aimed at him and all were doomed to fail. He was paranoid, due to the war against Voldemort, his childhood, his training, his school years and meeting Moody. And it had all paid of to make him one of the most in-approachable men in the world. He was protected by magic at all times, wards, curses, spells, booby traps, trigger traps, prank traps, state of the art high tech security systems and the few soldiers brave enough to stand guard at his door. As a high ranking soldier he had his own quarters and he used them as a base of operations, along with a few of his own estates which served as safe houses or temporary bases of operations.

As he didn't age he used magic to make it appear as though he did age. And so he had to end his military career at the age of sixty, when it was deemed he was to 'old' to continue field work. As he hated desk duties he had decided to quit all together. From then on he spent his free time, drawing up schematics and improving his own jet, which he had designed, crafted, build, tested and painted himself. It was black in color with dark green on the underside of the wings, flowing over in black.

The jet was capable of going at un- heard of speeds, had highly advanced weapons such as two phaser beams, four photon torpedo launchers, two plasma casters, two photon phasers, four rail guns containing highly compressed plasma energy, two old AIM 120 AMRAAM air- to- air missiles, two nuclear bombs and two dart guns. It also had pholaron beams, phaser banks, photon banks, one phaser cannon, it had plasma and anti- matter weapons, several disruptor beams, a tractor beam, a transporter device, a few highly concentrated small EM bullets with enough power to shut down an entire star ship, it had one teryon based phaser and two chroniton torpedo. It also had several EMP grenades stored in a storage compartment, which was spelled to be bigger on the inside than on the outside. It was also equipped with an automatic neutron assault rail gun, two nuclear shock cannons, a few dozen thermo mines which were all stored in spaces bigger on the inside than on the outside and two fussion cannons, mounted firmly right next to the landing gear.

The F302 Predator ran on a form of highly compressed plasma and naquadah and had extremely advanced systems. The sensors and scanners where advanced, sensitive and could detect almost anything. It's communication systems where incredibly advanced and was capable of using several frequencies including sub space frequencies to communicate. The vessel was equipped with several homing beacons, which could be fired off. It had several transceivers and transponders, a panel in the cockpit to control it all and one display screen which was used to display the person on the other side of the communications link.

The ship had advanced radar and sonar equipment, anti detection systems and programs, stealth systems and programs, a large oxygen tank with a smaller back up tank, an oxygen mask, advanced internal stabilizers and an advanced cloaking system which made the ship completely un- detectable to bison, hearing, smell and any sensor array or satellite. The vessel had internal G- force dampeners, highly sensitive and very accurate automatic targeting systems which could also be used manually. The pilots helmet which could be attached to the ships systems, allowed the pilot to see in various types of vision such as heat vision, warmth and cold vision, X- ray vision and many more types, the control panels consisted of buttons, levers, sensitive touch screen panels and several screens that displayed schematics and more.

The security systems where advanced, not one system was in any danger when another would be in-opparative, to active the ship you'd need to enter a command code, scan your eye and have your DNA tested to see if you where the pilot or not and you had to say the command code out loud along with a password.

The ship also had advanced shields, it had a shield generator, a shield matrix, a shield convertor and could generate several shields including regular shields, celebium shielding, paratrinic shielding, deflector shielding, gyro shielding, force fields, regenerative shielding, borg like shields, magnetic shields, temporal shields, unimatrix shields and many more shields.

The ship was made of strong duranium and titanium which was originally from earth but had been re-in forced with strong thin regenerative bio armor which would regenerate it's self when damaged, it had tetraburniuam alloy mixed in with the regenerative armor. The ship also had an automatic navigation system, automatic destruct system which required a series of codes, automatic stabilizer and an automatic ascent sequencer. Throughout the ship where a few control interfaces and hundreds of coils, wires, tubes, coil brackets. The ship had a cooling tank which was used to cool the ships systems in case they over heated. The ships life supports system was automatic but could be manually adjusted without any limit at all. The ship had several bio- neural gel packs helping to power the ships systems. It had a cleaning processor, a highly advanced anti virus system, fire walls and internal protection systems. It had only two access ports, one lay deep within the ship and was almost impossible to get to, the other was in the cockpit underneath the control panels on the left side of the pilot chair. The entire cockpit could also be used as a cryogenic stasis chamber.

Jet information:

Crew: 1, it's a single seat jet.

Length: 62 ft 1 in (18.90 m)

Wingspan: 44 ft 6 in (13.56 m)

Height: 16 ft 8 in (5.08 m)

Wing area: 840 ft² (78.04 m²)

Airfoil: NACA 64A?05.92 root, NACA 64A?04.29 tip

Empty weight: 43,340 lb (19,700 kg)

Loaded weight: 64,460 lb (29,300 kg)

Max. takeoff weight: 83,500 lb (38,000 kg)

Powerplant: 2 × Pratt & Whitney F119-PW-100 Pitch Thrust vectoring turbofans

Dry thrust: 23,500 lb (104 kN) each

Thrust with afterburner: 35,000+ lb (156+ kN) each

Fuel capacity: 18,000 lb (8,200 kg) internally, or 26,000 lb (11,900 kg) with two external fuel tanks. About 3,050 gal or 20,333 lb JP-8 (without additions) internally

Maximum speed:

At altitude: Mach 5

Supercruise: Mach 5

Range: 1,600 nmi (1,840 mi, 2,960 km) with 2 external fuel tanks

Combat radius: 410 nmi (with 100 nmi in supercruise) (471 mi, 759 km)

Ferry range: 2,000 mi (1,738 nmi, 3,219 km)

Service ceiling: 65,000 ft

Rate of climb: 40,000+ ft/min(200 m/s)

Wing loading: 77 lb/ft² (375 kg/m²)

Thrust/weight: 1.09 (1.26 with loaded weight & 50% fuel)

Maximum design g-load: -3.0/+9.0 g

Hardpoints: 4× under-wing pylon stations fitted to carry the fussion cannons, two old AIM 120 AMRAAM air- to- air missiles, two nuclear shock cannons,and two dart guns. The pholaron beams, disruptor beams and tractor beams were located below the cockpit, on the rounded tip of the jet. One automatic neutron assault rail gun, on each side, had been mounted right next to the landing gear. The belly of the jet had several hatches, surrounding the landing gear and the rail guns, each hatch kept a compartment filled with thermo mines and a few chroniton torpedo's. A small phaser cannon was firmly build into the roof of the cockpit right in between two phaser banks. The phaser beams could be manually adjusted to different levels of fire such as tachyon beams, proton beams, terryon beams, chronicon beams, neutrino beams, teryon beams, or basicly just different types of particles compressed into a beam of fire.

Designing and building it all took him a little over fifty years, but by then it was the best aircraft a pilot could wish for. He was 110 years old by then and still as fit as he ever was. Without glamours on he looked like he was eighteen years old, but with glamours on he looked like he was in his late forties. He didn't look old, in fact he looked rather young, despite having age lines in his face and gray white hair. Before he could test his jet he was attacked in his own estate. A group of dark wizards managed to tear through his wards and rained curse after curse on his home. He had exited his home dressed in a black leather suit, one he had always worn when on a mission or piloting a plane. He wore arm guards, shin guards, a bullet proof vest, a black flack jacket, dozens of blades and firearms, his wands and a helmet. He still wore his blood glamours and he couldn't simply drop them, that required a blood ritual. So he was forced to fight while looking like an old man in his eighties, with thin and long white hair.

He had drawn a simple 9mmSA and shot at any one in sight. They had been prepared and had drawn their own pistols. The magical society had gone along with time, as they had found a way to make magic and technology work together. He was the better shooter, the better fighter and despite being outnumbered he was clearly much stronger than they were. He may have looked old but he didn't fight like an old man. He fought like a seasoned soldier, a warrior, a wizard whom had seen wars and knew how to fight by instinct alone. A war hardened veteran who wasn't about to let a bunch of young dark wizards and witches take him down without a fight.

And a fight it was, he had killed over twenty of them and more were falling with each shot and each move he made. When they came to close he lashed out with his knifes, either stabbing them, cutting at them or throwing the blades at them. But they did the same and he got injured badly, by the time sirens were heard he was covered in blood from head to toe and his front lawn was covered in blood, bodies, limbs and his house was in ruins. He had thrown aside his firearms an hour into the fight and had been engaged in hand to hand combat when he spotted a women setting up an explosive device near his home. He had recognized it, with his superior eyesight, as a miniature nuclear bomb. He had cursed and shot spells in her direction but several wizards and witches blocked his path with shields and fired spells back. He had to duel with them and when he finally took them down the device was counting down.

He knew there wasn't enough time to dismantle it and broke into a run, heading towards the hanger were his jet stood. He was followed all the way to the hanger, dodging spells and bullets as he went. He made it to his jet safely and was quick to climb in. It activated immediately upon a single command. He didn't take the time to preform any pre-flight checks and piloted out of the hanger as quick as he could, which was fast. He activated the shields and cursed as he noticed that they were fluctuating badly, they wouldn't be able to withstand the force of the explosion.

So he took to the skies as fast as he could. The bomb exploded with a force that rivaled three Tsar Bomba's. The wave of the explosion sent him, jet and all, hurling into the sky, completely out of control. As he hadn't strapped himself in, he was slammed against the inside of the cockpit with each turn and spin the jet made. Even though he wore a helm, he was still knocked un-concious when his head slammed into the back of his seat. The helm, being designed to take over the jet's control's should the pilot be rendered un-concious, activated with a bleep. Thick cables slid out of the back of the helm and shot into the interface ports on the chair.

The effects were instantly noticeable for the jet screeched and then vanished with a loud bang. Because of the force of the explosion and the nuclear energy released upon the detonation of the bomb, a tear through space and time was created when the jet warped away. The forces inside of the

tear were to great for the jet to handle and ripped the jet apart, Harry within it.

The immortal awoke in a realm not his own, nor the realm of Death. The Death God liked to pull him into his realm when he died for a talk. But this was different, Harry knew was dead but he didn't know were he was. He received the answer to that question from the owner of the realm, a god named Primus. It wasn't a god for organic beings but the god of a race known as Cybertronian's, a cybernetic mechanical race. They were sentient and incredibly advanced, although there was war looming in their future. Primus explained that he wanted to give Harry a Cybertronian body, as his own body was destroyed. Harry had pointed out that his body could re-generate from any injury, disintegration included. He admitted it would take a long time as he was torn apart in a tear through space in time. But The Death God would gather his pieces, like he always did.

Primus had made it clear that Harry didn't have to take the offer. But had asked, what did he have back on his birth planet. He was an immortal, un-dying, living amongst mortals. He could go back and see all those people grow up, get married, get children, form relations, create families and eventually die one way or another. Or he could accept the offer and become a Cybertronian. He wouldn't have to be reborn as a cybertronian and start as a sparkling, their term for infant. He'd get an adult frame and would be placed close to the planet, but away from any colonies. He could claim he came from Earth, Sol 5 as they called it. Where his carrier and creators had visited once to chase down the Fallen Prime. Primus had called ten deceased primes to meet Harry and had explained the idea, the plan. Prima Prime, Alpha Trion Prime, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Liege Maximo Prime, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Nova Prime and Miniscu Prime. They agreed to let their God use some of their genetic material to create Harry's new body.

That way his claim to be the offspring of one of the Primes from the Dynasty of Primes, would be true. He could claim that Nova Prime was carrying him and that the others contributed their energy and trans fluid to keep him healthy. The story would be that he separated while on Sol 5 and that he grew up there. He was raised as a warrior, soldier, diplomat, a noble. Raised to be a bit of everything, which would explain why he could fight, why he had weapons, why he was so intelligent. He'd get large databanks, advanced processors just like the one Nova Prime had. And advanced tactical processors like the ones Miniscu had. He'd get his flight frame from Vector. The ability to transform into any other frame he get's from Amalgamous.

He accepted the offer and was put in his new body, his frame, two earth months later. He remained with Primus and the Primes to learn Circuit-Su, Crystalocution, Disk mastery, Five servos of doom, Jet-Judo, Processor over matter, Metallikato and how to move silently with his frame. He learned from Vector Prime how to warp and how to step into realms outside of normal space and time.

With Prima's permission, Primus summoned Prima's own star-saber to give to Harry. Having the saber of the very first Prime would help prove his claim to be the offspring of eleven primes. After he was used to his new frame and the living style of Cybertronian's he listened to the eleven Primes argue about the Matrix of Leadership. They rested in their tomb on Earth, Sol 5, with the Matrix in their midst. Even in death they kept guarding the matrix. But Vector reasoned that it would be logical for any child of theirs to have taken the matrix for safe keeping. As Harry would be their offspring, their descendant it would only be right that he be the next bearer of the matrix. Prima had hit him over the head and exclaimed that he didn't want any child of his to get hunted down by the Fallen for bearing the Matrix. Harry had dryly pointed out that, as a god, the fallen wouldn't stand much of a chance against him, and he was a God. Death had made sure that his master would not be a mere immortal, but a real God, granted he was young but he was a god. And he was far more powerful than Megatronus Prime, aka, The Fallen. After all, he pointed out, he still had his magic, he was a Prime and he was the Master of life and Death, as Magic herself had chosen him as her avatar, her favorite child, the only one to ever master her powers completely.

Nexus had quietly put in that, with his magic, Harry would not only be able to hide that he was the Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership but also that he was a Prime. Miniscu commented that it would be smart to tell only a select few who he was but to keep the Matrix a secret. Harry had shrugged and pointed out he could always make them swear an oath not to ever reveal the secret, unless he gave permission. If they would break the vow their sparks would gutter out instantly. Nova had grinned, claiming that they'd have it coming should they ever break an oath given to a child of his. He'd received amused look and Harry had grinned back, before calling him momma. It had earned him round of laughter until he called the others daddy and Primus granddaddy. After they had chased him around and he had kicked their afts all the way to the pits, they had agreed to make him the next Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership.

Primus was all to happy to get the Matrix and give it to Harry. The primes had gathered around him when he parted his chassis plates and then his spark chamber. They all had to shield their optics when the matrix merged with his spark and his magic. A bright light had emitted from the merging and had blasted them all a few feet away. When the light had died down his chest plates were closed and his optics were glowing. Then he had spoken in a low musical eery voice, the voice of the matrix. "We accept the new bearer, Sozimo Prime, Master of Life and Death, greatest Prime of all." Then his optics had turned back to a bright green and he had collapsed. He woke up a quartex later, on Cybertron.

He was in a hospital, in a berth, guarded by four enforcers. A medic came in and explained to him that a patrol squad had found him on an abandoned moon. As he was damaged he was taken to Cybertron in the shuttle and carted of to the nearest hospital, which was a hospital in Praxus. Sozimo introduced himself without mentioning that he was a Prime. He explained were he came from, that his carrier had traveled with the eleven Primes to sol 5 to hunt down the Fallen Prime. He separated there and was raised as a warrior, a scholar, a diplomat and a few other things. He commented that he was well versed in many traits and that he studied under the Primes for a while before they made him leave with Prima Prime's star saber as extra protection, and as proof that he was the student of the first Prime.

The data was put on file along with his name, and his frame type. He pointed out that he could transform into many types of frames, despite being a seeker, he called it sorcelling. The medic had been surprised but had dutifully recorded the information. After getting him a full medical examination he was cleared to leave. The medic helped him become an official citizen of Praxus and managed to get him some credits to help him get settled, the credits were a gift from the senate, as a reward for having served under Prima Prime in the army of the eleven primes.

He sent them a formal thank you and then traveled all around the planet which took him a meta cycle as he stayed in several places for a while. He remained in Vos for a Meta Cycle. The seekers were surprised by his arrival and his tale. They were shocked that he had no trine at his age, he claimed to be around fifteen Mega Years younger than Prima Prime would have been right now, had he still been online. Which meant that he was roughly one thousand Stellar Years old.(1 Billion human years). That was younger than Kup but still old. But he didn't look the part or even acted the part. He claimed he was that old, because he spent that long in Primus' realm. While he was distant, formal, cold and anti-social at times he did make friends and he did talk and accepted invitations to parties. He took a job as flight instructor for sparklings at the academy in Vos. He left after a Meta Cycle and traveled further. Until he went to Kaon to see a gladiator match, he had seen a few and found it useful to observe the fighting styles of other mechs and femmes. When he got there he was approached by four mech's, warriors who had been looking for employment. They had heard of him, of his tales and achievements and hoped he would accept their services. They had the proper credentials to show that they had experience as guards, signed by a senate member.

Sozimo, who didn't see any harm in having guards, accepted them. He asked what they required as pay, claiming he was willing to pay them as much as the average guard earned a day. The four mech's were shocked at his offer, but denied it. They reasoned that serving him was an honor to them and that they would be more than happy to be paid in energon and a proper berth every once in a while. Sozimo agreed to the terms, drew up a contract for them, which he signed and had them sign as well. They went to a gladiator match and stayed in Kaon for a month before seeing another match.


	2. Chapter 1

A cheer ran through the crowd as another gladiator slammed against a wall. The victor raised his arms and let out a loud triumphantic yell. He'd won yet another match and loved how the crowd was reacting. They liked to see mecha fluid flow and they got it. For the gladiator the fights meant he had a chance to prove his worth to his master. Because if a gladiator did well then they'd be awarded with high grade energon and a proper berth to sleep in. If they lost they would be punished severely.

In the crowd there were several mech's, counting five in total, who weren't cheering. They sat stiffly in their seats, wings held firmly still above their heads, signaling they were alert and had their guards up. Four of the mechs were heavily armored with lethal looking claws, instead of proper digits, on their servo's. Several spikes jutted out of their shoulder plating and ran along their back struts. There wasn't a single spot on their frames that was armor free. On some placed the armor was thinner and more flexible, to allow better movement. The armor was thicker and more durable around the vital area's, such as the head, back and chassis. But the arms and legs were also covered and thicker more durable armor. Each one wore a battle mask and a visor, varying in different colors. Two of them had dull black colored armor with red tribal patterns painted over their entire armor.

The other two also had dull black colored armor but they had blue tribal patterns painted on their armor. But all four of them had a single golden chevron on their chassis, right above their spark chambers. It was a simple chevron, that clearly spelled to all who could see it they they weren't there for pleasure. They were there to guard the fifth and final mech, sitting in their midst. They each sat one one side of the mech. In front, behind, on the left and on the right. The guard on the left had a dark orange colored visor, while the guard on the right had a dark yellow visor. The guard behind the fifth mech had a dark green visor, the guard in front wore a dark purple visor.

This fifth mech, their lord and master, was just as armored as they were, with every inch of his frame covered in dull black armor with a dark green hue. Unlike the guards he didn't have a bulky frame, but a light frame, build for speed and agility. Just like the guards he too had spikes jutting out of his shoulders and back struts. His servo's rested on his lap, the razor sharp claws tracing the seams on his arms. His wings were bigger and thinner than the wings of his guards. Sharp spikes jutted out of the wings, on the top and on the bottom, were they came out of his back. The larger wings made it clear that he wasn't a Praxian, like his guards were, but a seeker. As seekers were well known for having lithe build frames and large wings. But just like the guards he too was heavily armed with all sorts of weapons.

Each mech wore an energon sword on their back and had four energon battle pistols, several thermo mines, a few dozen EMP grenades, a few dozen energon grenades, two small hand blasters, four small hand held plasma casters, four fussion pistols a few dozen large sharp shurikens, several exploding disks, a few random explosives stored in their sub- space pockets. Their left arm could be transformed into a fussion cannon and their right arm could turn into a nullray cannon. Their right shoulder contained a mechanism which, when activated, allowed a small scatter blaster to come out. Their left shoulder had a similar mechanism, but instead of a scatter blaster a small nucleon shock cannon came out. Each guard also had a neutron assault riffle slung over their shoulder, the riffle resting on their abdomen. But while the guards had a sword on their back, their leader had a black sheath on his back, were an ancient saber was sheathed. The saber was like an energon blade, except twice as sharp and deadly.

Very few knew he had the blade as it was classified information that he had the star saber of Prima Prime. But anyone who had access to personal files would know that he was the only survivor of the army that went to Sol 5 with all ten Primes to hunt down the Fallen Prime. His file clearly stated that he was a well educated, war hardened mech whom not only served under Prima Prime as a warrior but also studied under the ten Primes.

His name was Sozimo Prime, not that anyone knew that he was a Prime. He kept that bit of information well hidden. There wasn't any where on file that he was a Prime, but there were other things on file. On his file would now also be the information that he had four guards, whom were former elite guards of a member of the senate, who had recently off-lined under strange circumstances.

Sozimo sat in between his four new guards, observing the gladiator standing in the middle of the arena. The mech was venting harshly, looked scraped and beat up and was warily looking at his downed opponent. The gladiator tensed when his owner entered the arena, head held high, a grin on his face plates. Sozimo, disliked the owner instantly. The gladiator owner walked over to the noble warrior and held up the bulky mech's left arm. "The winner and champion of today's gladiator matches is... RagingBlade!" Mech's and femmes jumped to their pedes and cheered for the gladiator.

"As is tradition here at our organization..." The owner started loudly, making the crowd quiet down. "Anyone from the public is allowed to challenge the champion for the title of Gladiator King!" The crowd roared in agreement and stamped with their pedes, clapping their servos loudly. Everyone looked around, some talking to another, debating whether to challenge or not. Sozimo rose to his pedes and shook his helm. "We are leaving." His guards quickly got their pedes and nodded. "As you wish master." The yellow visor-ed mech, spoke calmly, voice filled with obedience and respect. He and his brothers had taken to calling Sozimo master, whether the seeker liked it or not.

The mechs and femmes around them quieted down and looked at them. "You mechas don't like the matches?"A femme asked curiously, tilting her head to the left as she did so. She was seated next to a Praxian male with a bulky frame and a stoic expression. It was clear that she was a noble and the mech was her guard. Sozimo turned swiftly to face her and gave her a polite, respectful bow. "The matches were interesting Noble Lady. I simply do not enjoy the way the gladiators are treated. It reminds me far to much of the time I was stranded in a small village, filled with gladiators. They were all treated poorly, like one would treat something worth less than an insect." He shook his head. "I was forced to fight for survival there for half a meta cycle. It was horrible, the living conditions were atrocious and far from suited for warriors. Because they were warriors, even though they were called gladiators."

The femme held her left servo in front of her mouth. "Oh my, that sounds terrible. How did you get out?" Sozimo glanced away and let out a sigh. "As I said I had to fight for survival. I was captured, enslaved and became a gladiator myself. My experience in battle allowed me to defeat any gladiator I was forced to fight with. Eventually I managed to buy my own freedom." He looked at the femme and offered her a calm look. "Do not judge me poorly because of this noble lady, but I made sure that the gladiator owner conveniently disappeared shortly after, ensuring that all his gladiators and slaves were free to do as they wished. I remained with them to help them start a new life for themselves, now it is a thriving warrior's village."

The femme was silent before bowing her head. "That was a kind and courageous act my lord." She looked up, startled, when Sozimo snorted. "I am far from a lord. The senate refuses to acknowledge that one of my former teachers awarded me with a Noble status for saving his spark in battle. Just as they refuse my title as honored warrior and bearer of the star-saber." The femme shook her head. "They have no right to do so, who were your teachers, noble warrior?" Sozimo glanced around and lowered his head in mourning. "Prima prime, Alpha Trion Prime, Vector Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Liege Maximo Prime, Alchemist Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Nova Prime and Miniscu Prime. They helped raise me during war against the Fallen Megatronus Prime. My carrier went into labor in mid battle and the Primes fended of any threat to him and myself."

"Oh my." The femme gasped out, in shock and away, her servo's quickly going to her mouth. "You personally knew the great Primes?" Sozimo nodded in reply. "I knew them quite well, I was their student and served under them in battle. Their final order was for me to take the star-saber along with a treasured item and leave Sol 5. I was to travel to Cybertron, with a small group of guards to protect the items. We traveled for a long time before I was rendered in stasis due to a lack of energon. I onlined in a hospital, in Praxus, a quartex later. I was told that the guards and I were attacked, they were off-lined, their sparks guttered out before the enforcers could do anything to safe them."

"Oh my, that must have been horrible. You're all alone are you not? The last of the great army of the Great Primes?" The noble lady asked, optics filled with sympathy and worry. Sozimo offered a grave nod and vented out. "I am, there is no one left safe for myself. As I separated from my carrier on Sol 5, I also knew no one on Cybertron. It was difficult to build up a live here, but I have managed so far."

"How long have you been on Cybertron?" The femme asked curiously. "Two meta cycles noble lady. I have traveled the planet for that long, I was in Vos for a meta cycle, until recently. I have gained a few acquaintances, however I do not uphold the contact. They will manage without me quite well, they do not need me around." Sozimo answered honestly, before looking at the arena. His frame quietly rattled and his fuel alarm silently pinged him. He blinked and then offered the femme an apologetic look. "As much as I enjoy your company I must take my leave. I have not fueled in half a Deca Cycle and must really get some energon. I am running on mere fumes, I must bid you a good Orbital Cycle now."

The femme gasped and then rose to her feet. "Oh please my lord. I bid you, accept my invitation, join me for energon." She looked at him expectantly, her entire field showing how much she wanted him to accept the offer. He bowed politely and nodded. "Of course, how can I refuse the company of such a beautiful lady as yourself." He held out his right arm. "Please allow me to escort you out of the arena." She giggled and took his offered arm, minding his claws as she didn't want to get damaged. He led her out of the arena, both of them surrounded by his guards and her single guard.

She directed him to an expensive looking establishment were, by the looks of it, only nobles and well paid citizens went to. Sozimo easily picked out several nobles and even a few Enforces and warriors, all separated by class, rank and status. "Lady Moonshine, how delightful to see you." A tall mech, a Praxian walked up to her and bowed. "How are you my lady? Well I hope?"He asked, throwing her a charming smile. Sozimo released the femme's arm and took a step back, not comfortable with the current situation. "Oh Gyros how wonderful to see you. I am so glad to see you. I am absolutely fine, how are you?" She purred out, running her left servo over his arm.

'Lucky her, lucky him. I'll never be able to run my servo down anyone's arm like that.' Sozimo thought bitterly, his digits were claws, they weren't meant to touch gently. "I am fine Lady Moonshine. Who is this?" Gyros had finally spotted Sozimo, standing one step behind Moonshine. Four bulky guards behind him, each one looking out of place and uncomfortable were they were. Their optics took in the room, noted the exits, escape routes, potential weapons, potential threats. Sozimo did the same but he didn't have to take so long.

"Oh forgive my manners. Gyros dear this is Sozimo a honored warrior." Sozimo offered a polite nod. "I am pleased to be acquainted with you." Gyros looked him over, taking note of the heavy armor, the spikes and the claws. "Likewise." He replied coldly, it was clear he didn't take to well to the seekers presence. "Lady Moonshine, may I ask why you brought them with you?"

Moonshine smiled and gestured to Sozimo. "We met at the gladiator match. He seemed so apologetic that he had to leave me that I had to invite him to drink energon with me." Gyron hummed. "I see, he and his companions do not seem to comfortable here." Someone rudely coughed and muttered. "Maybe they're to poor to afford being here. They're obviously low class mechs."

Sozimo's fuel alarm pinged again and he shifted on his pedes. "Lady Moonshine, perhaps it is best if my guards and myself were to leave. We are clearly out of place here, I would not wish your reputation to be tarnished by our presence. I can fuel elsewhere." The femme shook her head. "Nonsense, you have not fueled in half a Deca Cycle. You are delightful company, you must enjoy a meal and a drink with me, I insist." Sozimo offered a polite bow. "If you insist then I will gladly join you." She beamed at him and then looked at Gyros. "Do you have a table for seven, Gyros dear?"The mech nodded and shot Sozimo a look of distaste.

At that moment the doors slammed open and a tall, lithe framed seeker stepped inside. He headed straight to Sozimo, who had swirled around, wings flared up in aggression. He stood in front of Lady Moonshine, his guards close by him. "At ease mechs, sorry for the fright." The seeker spoke, field filed with apology. His optics zeroed in on Sozimo. "Are you Sozimo?" At the other seeker's nod the mech vented out in relief. "Thank Primus I found you. Winglord NightScreamer send me to find you and invite you over to his palace for an urgent meeting." Sozimo blinked, he had met the Winglord when he first arrived in Vos, they had gotten on well instantly and became friends. The mech had even invited him over to drink and dine with him in the palace. The mechs sparkling, Starscream, had spend that night staring at him and playing with his food.

"How long ago did you depart from Vos?" He questioned calmly. "Half a Deca Cycle. I traveled as fast as I could. We must depart for Vos at once, the Winglord is expecting you as soon as possible." The tall seeker replied, nervously looking around. Sozimo nodded and turned to Moonshine. "I apologize but an urgent matter has come to my attention. I fear I can not join you for a meal today." The femme looked disappointed but then looked at the other seeker. "It must be really important then." The mech nodded. "It is a matter of great importance. We must depart at once." Sozimo's wings twitched as he nodded and held out his right arm. "Take my arm, I will warp us there at once." The other seeker looked surprised but nodded, placing his servo on Sozimo's arm.

The four guards did the same, grunting as they did so. Then they vanished with a soft pop.


	3. Chapter 2

They appeared in a large room, empty safe for a few seekers, standing by doors as guards. Sozimo stumbled, alarms blaring up, warning him that stasis lock would occur if he didn't fuel soon. His guards grunted and shook their heads. The other seeker looked around and then ran off. "Quick this way." Sozimo sighed and entered a code, that staved off stasis lock, before he quickly followed the stressed out seeker. His guards trailed behind him, un- comfortable surrounded by seekers.

The winglord looked up from where he sat on his berth, leaning against the headboard. His frame was dull and slightly graying and he didn't look to well. The door to his berth chamber opened and a seeker entered the room. "My Lord, I have returned with the seeker Sozimo." The mech bowed and then looked up. The winglord, NightScreamer vented out in relief, all would be well now that his good friend was here. "Let him in and then leave us." He commanded in a weak voice. The seeker bowed and left the room.

Sozimo quietly stepped inside, motioning to his guards to remain in the hall. The door closed behind him and he approached the berth. "You look terrible Night'" He commented as he halted by the berth. The mech let out a weak laugh and patted the sheets. "Sit my friend, sit we have much to discuss." Sozimo did as requested and sat down. "Before we talk I have to get some energon, I haven't fueled in half a Deca Cycle." NightScreamer stared at him and then weakly motioned to an energon dispenser in the corner. Sozimo nodded gratefully, got up and padded to the device. He grabbed two cubes and filled them to the brim, downing one before filling it up again and downing the other one and then a third. It took two more cubes before he had fueled enough. He set the cubes down and turned around. "Need a cube?" His friend shook his head. "No, no come, come." He motioned for Sozimo to come over.

The smaller mech padded back to the berth and sat down. "What is wrong? It's not like you to urgently request my presence." He offered the winglord a worried look. "Does it have something to do with the way you look?" The black with silver gray mech nodded. "I am not well my friend. My spark is aching for a proper trine. All I have is my first mate, we never got a third. It is affecting us both." Sozimo frowned, as much as he could, his dull gray visor flickering on and off as he looked at his friend. "Where is your mate now?" He had only met his friends mate, Firefly, once and thought that the mech was perfect for NightScreamer. If a tad to mother henning for his taste.

"He's on his way now, he was with Starscream, our creation is worrying about us." NightScreamer replied with a cough. Sozimo nodded, he could understand that. A klik later, Firefly entered the room, looking just as bad as his mate. Sozimo shook his head. "You two really look like scrap." The mech chuckled and joined his mate on the berth, snuggling up with him. "Our sparks are aching for a third, we haven't been able to find a good one yet, until now." Both mechs looked at him with bright optics. NightScreamer's orange colored optics seemed to plead for something. Firefly's yellow green optics seemed to beg him for something. Sozimo's processors instantly connected the dots, his wings flared up in surprise. "You both want me as your third?" They nodded with gentle smiles. "It would mean much to us if you would accept the courtship, become our third with time." Firefly replied softly.

"You are the ideal mech to be our third. You're kind, loyal, strong in frame in spark, you have manners, morals, intelligence, incredible processors, you fly unlike anything we've seen before. You have a way with sparklings, our creation likes you, we like you. You have a wonderful personality..." The mech trailed off and Firefly picked up. "You're gentle even though you have a warrior's frame and sharp claws. You are a wonderful kind, caring mech on the inside, even when you act so cold and distant. You're wings are magnificent, so strong and I love the color."

Sozimo stared at the mated pair, he couldn't belief that they wanted him as their mate. He didn't see why even though they were clearly convinced that he was the right mech for them. He shook his head."You don't know what your saying. I am nothing of what you just said. I am distant and cold for a reason. I have guttered sparks, squashed sentient organic beings because they were in the way, I melted down frames to gain information, tortured and tormented mechs and femmes for being on the opposite side as mine. I am cruel, vicious in every way, I am a monster. I do not know a thing about courting others, besides the theory of it. I don't know where to start, how to start, what role i'd play. All I know how to do is fight, murder, gut out sparks, torture, maim and serve, I can teach if needed but it is not my purpose, it's not what I am. I would never make a good mate, I would not know how to be a good mate. Fragging pit NightScream I do not even know how to interface, much less how to please a mate."

He rose to his pedes while he spoke and began to pace, wings flared in distress. "I would never be right for the two of you, i'd never belong." He held up his servos. "I mean, look at my servos. They are meant to damage, harm, kill, murder, maim, torture. They are not meant to please a mate, not meant for gentle touch!" Firefly got off of the berth and padded over to him, making sure to make noise as he did so. He placed his servo's on Sozimo's arm, causing the smaller mech to cease his pacing. The warrior tensed when the seeker pressed closer to him, purring softly. He shuddered when a servo touched his right wing. "You don't have to be perfect, you can learn, we'll happily teach you. We like you, care for you, we want you as our mate. You don't see what we see in you, it's all there, you just have to believe it. You've been alone for so long, it's time for you not to be alone anymore."

Sozimo shook his head in denial, he couldn't mate with them, they'd know instantly that he was a Prime and The Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. He remained stiff and still in the mech's hold as he focused on the humm of his own spark. He quietly slipped into his CPU and went straight to the matrix, he slipped inside, everything going white as he did so. "Sozimo." Prima greeted softly as he approached his creation, because that was what Sozimo was. "Prima..." Sozimo replied softly, he walked closer and then Prima pulled him in a hug. "Why are you fighting so much Sozimo? You should accept their offer, you can be happy with them. It won't need to be forever, their time will end when their creation finds his trinemates and bonds."

Sozimo shook his head. "It wouldn't be right, I'm not right for them." Prima chuckled and rubbed his helm. "You'll suit them just fine. You deserve to be happy, let them make you happy, let them be with you, teach you all they know. It won't harm anything."

"Nah, won't do a thing to harm the time line. You can mate with them, have some fun." Nexus cut in as he walked in and grinned at Sozimo. The seeker stepped out of Prima's hold and crossed his arms. "They will know what I am as soon as I merge with them. They will be able to sense the Matrix of Leadership, they will feel, sense and know that I am a Prime. They'll ask questions, they might spread word and then I well have to face a whole horde of angry mechs and femme's demanding why I lied about my name, about my identity. Sentinel Prime will be furious. I don't want to risk exposing myself yet." Nexus shook his head. "It's possible, but I know they won't do that. They really care for you, NightScreamer even loves you and Firefly is well on his way to loving you. Just accept their offer, but don't be to quick to bond with them. Accept the courtship, allow them to merge with you, a shallow merge so they won't know you're a Prime and the Matrix Bearer yet. It will satisfy their aching sparks. You can try and interface with them, or just let them pleasure you. Have some fun before chaos breaks out."

Sozimo glanced around, noticing that the other Primes were nodding in agreement. Then he vented out and nodded. "Alright, i'll try." With that he exited the matrix and then his CPU, only to find himself laying flat on his back on the floor. Wings spread out beneath him, Firefly sitting on his left. The mech was worriedly looking him over, servo's gently gliding over his frame, whimpering as he did so. NightScreamer was still on the berth, leaning on his arms to peer down at his mate and Sozimo's limps form. He too was worried about the downed seeker. "I don't know what's wrong!" Firefly whimpered in distress, wings twitching madly as he touched Sozimo's helm. Said seeker let out a low moan and moved his head to the left, pressing his helm into the other seekers palm.

"Thank Primus, are you allright, what happened, are you hurt?" Firefly questioned worriedly, optics moist with tears. His left servo gently touched the other seekers chassis. "You suddenly collapsed, your optics flickered off and then you just crashed." Sozimo grimaced, he didn't want to lie to them, but he couldn't tell them the whole truth either. "It happens sometimes. It is difficult for me to accept that the two of you actually want to mate with a mech like me. I didn't expect to ever receive a courtship offer, not at my age." He shuddered and slowly sat op, Firefly worriedly helping him get to his pedes. "Careful, you should rest, sit down, sit down." He ushered the older seeker onto the berth. Sozimo obediently leaned against the headboard, in the middle of the berth. "I did not scare you to much did I?" He questioned as Firefly climbed on the berth with him. The mech began covering him up with sheets making him tense.

"We won't hurt you, Sozimo, just relax. And you did scare us, we had no idea what was wrong with you." NightScreamer replied softly, gently touching his friends arm. Sozimo nodded but remained tense as Firefly snuggled up to his side. "Why do you crash like that?" NightScreamer nodded in curiosity, he too wanted to know why Sozimo crashed the way he did.

"It varies, sometimes I crash because I forgot to fuel regularly. It is still difficult for me to accept that I no longer live in a war zone. When I travel around I tend to forget to fuel and re-charge, to worried that an enemy is going to jump out and try to gutt my spark at any moment." Sozimo explained, that was the truth. "Sometimes I crash because I have difficulties accepting what others say, something I never expected. Something completely illogical to my processors. Like your courtship offer to me. I simply can not process the idea that there are mechs who actually want me as their mate, so I crash." He shuddered. "My systems are forced to re-boot and file the data away under the un-expected, things are weird compartment."

"We're sorry, had we known you would crash like that we would have eased you into it." NightScreamer murmered, field filled with apology. Sozimo shook his head and vented out. "I probably still would have crashed." He filed a note to himself to re-search courting customs. He quickly planned that in his schedule and put several plans to travel to Cybertronian colonies and outposts on hold. Then he continued playing a strategical war game. "Is there anything else that makes you crash or glitch?" Firefly asked worriedly, peering up at his with clear worry filled optics. "When I stop planning or using my processors. I need to do something, if I do not I crash. I glitch out and go into stasis for a harsh reboot. Even now I am planning and playing a strategical war game."Sozimo answered honestly, he let his field shimmer in apology. "It is something I did during the war. I was always planning out battle plans, strategies, escape plans, assault plans and so on. It took a lot out of me and after a time It became a habit, something I had to do. The first time I stopped doing it must have been shortly after an attack. My carrier had been damaged badly and I simply stopped planning. Everything was void, blank, I could not function, could think of nothing and then I crashed. I suppose it was fear for my carrier that caused the crash, I picked up planning when I was told later that my carrier was going to be allright."

He shuddered. "It was a brutal war, I doubt that anyone else survived. I was lucky, Prima Prime ordered me to leave with eight of his personal guards. He handed me the Star Saber with the instructions to use it for my own protection and that of the citizens of Cybertron. He gave it to me, to own, to use it to protect as he once did. I did not wish to leave but I did, the Primes ordered me to go. So we left, all nine of us, we lost one when we left sol 5. The Fallen personally shot her down, I can still see her optics flickering off as her spark guttered out. She burned out in the planet's atmosphere, having lost her protective pod shell."

"Oh Primus..." Firefly whispered as Sozimo paused to shove the memories down. He had received the memories of the entire battle from the Primes, all of the mechs and femmes who had been there and had offline there. And he had received memories from Primus himself. With their help he had crafted memories of his own, so it would add to his claim of having been there. They matched with the memories of those who had off-lined there and actually been there. Not that anyone on Cybertron would ever be able to compare it. "It must have been horrible to grow up in a war like that to be raised to fight, to be a warrior." NightScreamer murmered as he gently touched Sozimo's helm. The smaller seeker vented out and shook his head. "It was allright, I still got to play whenever we did not get attacked. I loved to learn, enjoyed pestering the warriors with questions. I often ran around the Prime's, questioning them and asking them to teach me. Eventually they gave in and thought me all I know. Well most of it, it was war and in war you grow up much faster than you should have. I knew I had to act mature, could not afford to act like a sparkling. I observed battles, fights, sparring matches, constantly recorded everything I saw, smelled or heard. I developed incredibly fast, the Primes had to use all they had to keep my curious nature satisfied. They supplied me with their own data banks, language modules, translation programs, combat protocols to enhance my own. And they were not the only ones."

Sozimo chuckled bitterly. "About a Meta Cycle after I separated from my carrier, I went with him on a standard patrol. We brought four warriors along, just in case of an hostile encounter. About a Norn after we left we were ambushed by the enemy. Everyone was so busy fighting that they lost track of me. I fought, used all I had learned and offlined a few enemy warriors with my bare servo's. The fight lasted for half a Norn, I was overwhelmed, overpowered, knocked in stasis and taken captive."

The winglord had frozen up at the last sentence, wings flared up in distress. His mate wasn't faring much better, twitching in anger and rage at the though of someone hurting a sparkling, of a sparkling having to fight and offline mechs for survival. "You don't have to tell us anything else if you don't feel comfortable with it." Firefly brought out in a shaky voice. Sozimo shook his head and vented out."No, You will have to know why I am reluctant to do certain things." He shuddered and continued his tale. "When I onlined I was in a tiny dark room, chained to a wall. There was water dripping from the ceiling, it had already formed a small pool on the rusty metal floor. The sound was annoying and loud in the silence. It did not take long for the door to open, for a mech to drag me out of the room. I was brought before the Fallen. He was amused by me, I was small, fragile looking, yet I had taken out four grown mecha, the size of Kup."

Firefly chocked at hearing that piece of information. He couldn't imagine how a sparkling would be able to offline four mech's that size. Sozimo shook his head and let out a snort. "He picked me up, inserted a data cable in one of my interface ports. Searched through my databanks, but I kept him out, only showed him bits of pieces. He believed I had naturally strong shields, ones not even he could break. So he stopped looking for information. I was a sparkling, he did not think I would even know the command codes of the army my carrier was on."

"He took care when he looked for information, did not damage me. When he was done he simply held me, talking about keeping me as a pet. About teaching me to become the perfect little soldier. And he kept his word, for the next two Stellar Cycles I was trained by him. Beaten, hit, kicked around, yelled at, called names, forced to fight against mechs five times my size. I was trained to obey, like one would train a gladiator beast. After training I would be locked in the tiny dark cell. When ever I refused to obey an order or did not preform to his standard I would be beaten and thrown into the cell. I never got to fly, he did not know that I was a seeker, that my wings were as large as they were because I had a flight frame. He thought I was a Praxian and treated me as such. I learned quickly to obey his orders, for fear of getting isolated again. I had become used to pain but he kept finding new ways to torture me. He claimed I had to be de-sensitized so his enemies would not be able to break me. He believed I had become his pet, his personal soldier. Yet his enemies were not mine, I knew I would eventually be freed or would escape. So I stayed put, learned, did as he commanded, even when he shred my wings after refusing to gut the spark of one of the warriors who served as Prima Prime's personal guard."

NightScreamer and Firefly grew more horrified with each word until Sozimo was suddenly held in a crushing hug. Firefly sobbed against his armor, grieved for the pain he had endured as a sparkling. "The Fallen sounds to fragging much like Vortex." NightScreamer commented darkly. Sozimo chuckled bitterly."Compared to the Fallen, Vortex is a turbo puppy." He shook his head and vented out. "Three Stellar Cycles later I escaped in the middle of a battle. I turned on him and offlined many sparks. My carrier was so happy to see I was alive. He got injured when he tried to hug me. I hurt my own carrier out of sheer paranoia and fear of being touched. It took the Primes a Solar Cycle to get me to trust them, to let them touch me. It took another Solar Cycle for them to convince me to get repaired. I received new wings, new interface programs and protocols. A new valve and a new spike, all sealed and it has remained sealed. My frame had to be repaired, I got a new batch of repair nanites, my armor remained the way it was and simply got repaired, I received new data, several system upgrades, new software and hardware."

Sozimo sighed. "The Primes cared for me, made sure I healed as much as they could heal me. It took countless of Sparkmerges before I was well enough to function. They knew I wouldn't be like a sparkling anymore. So they made me their student again, allowed me to serve under them. I advanced through the ranks quite fast. I was Four Meta Cycles old when I earned the rank of Major. I was one Meta year when I earned the rank of Major General by saving many warriors. I earned the title of Honored Warrior and a Lord that same Orbital Cycle for saving Prima Prime's spark."

"Don't say more. You can tell us more later, when we're all feeling better." NightScreamer cut in as he gently touched his friends wing. "I should go then." Sozimo replied as he swiftly launched himself out of the berth. He landed on his pedes and turned around. "It would not be appropriate for me to remain here. I can re-charge in one of the guest rooms."

"Stay, don't go, stay." Firefly nearly begged, looking at him with pleading eyes. Sozimo shook his head and straightened his back. "I will not engage in a courtship with both of you. Not without the permission of your Creation. I am One thousand Stellar Years and two Meta Cycles old. I am not suitable to be a mate much less a surrogate creator for a Sparkling." He held up his claws and motioned to his frame. "I might end up harming Starscream by accident. He might trigger a flashback without knowing it. I do not want to endanger him, nor any other Sparkling. It is best I stay far away from him. I might end up off-lining him. When a flashback is triggered only a Prime can stop me."

With that he bows and exits the room. His guards perk up and bow. "Master." They chorus in greeting. Sozimo nods to them and vents out. "We can stay in my quarters. They are in the palace, we will be safe here." The four brothers nod and position around him as he leads them to his quarters. Once inside he motions to the large berth in the middle of the room. "You can re-charge on the berth, the floor or the couch."

The four brothers share meaningful looks and then move to the two couches. The brother with the dark orange colored visor took a seat on the couch and lay down. He reached up and pulled his dark yellow visor-ed brother down. The mech grunted and shifted to lay down next to his brother. The third brother had a dark green visor and took a spot on the other couch. He was bulkier than the others so the fourth brother picked a spot on the floor. His dark purple visor flickered of as soon as his helm hit the floor. The two brothers on the couch both chuckled and snuggled closer together. Their designations were Bouno and Dion, both known for being over protective over each other and their other brothers. "Oy Ash." Dion called out to his re-charging brother. The mech didn't respond and the green visor-ed mech snorted. "He's in re-charge already. Just let him, get some re-charge. I'll take first watch." Dion nodded, "Got it Jayd."

"No." Sozimo spoke up coldly from where he sat on the berth. "I want all of you to re-charge. I will have another meeting with the Winglord and his mate. This time with their creation as well." The three brothers nod, already knowing better than arguing with their master. Not that they would as it wasn't their place. "Of course master." Jayd replied before his visor flickered off. Dion and Bouno followed suit and soon all four brothers were in deep re-charge.

Sozimo vented out and moved to lay down on the berth. He slipped into a restless re-charge an hour later.


End file.
